User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary part 5
Okay guys! I told you that I would be updating my blog really soon, so I did! (hopefully) Please enjoy! :) Monday Hey Diary! I just got back from the cafe with Jack! Do you remember what I told you last time? He texted me that he has a surprise for me! And, I was so pumped when I found out what the surprise was! Can you try to guess what it is? Okay? Give up? 2 TICKETS TO DISNEYLAND!!! YES! How did he know my dream date was going to Disneyland? Can you guess why my dream date is at Disneyland? Duh! I get to hold his hand during the 'scary' rides, and maybe even hug him! *sighs* finally! My dream date has come! We're going next Saturday! I can't wait! Tomorrow, I'm going to Claire's sleepover after school! I am so pumped for tomorrow! I already have my sleeping bag, magazines, make up bag, and my Pj's ready to go! EEKKK! Grace, Sasha and Mika will be there too! We're gonna stay up ALL night!! ;) Kim Tuesday Hey hey hey! I could NOT concentrate at school today because I was WAY too excited for Claire's sleepover! The girls and I couldn't stop giggling during class, and we got separated, but it was so worth it, because here I am, writing in my Super Secret Diary (I decided to call this diary that! I mean, it IS super, it IS secret, and it IS a diary!) Anyway, it's 2:00 in the morning, and everyone except me is asleep. We had a great time gossiping, reading magazines, prank calling boys, and playing truth or dare! Here's how Truth or Dare went about...5 hours ago: Sasha: Okay! Let's play Truth of Dare now! Claire: Oh, cool! I'll go first! Me: Okay! Truth or dare? Grace: Oh, don't stay safe and say truth! Do a dare! Do a dare! Claire: Oh, all right! Mika: Great! *does a smile that creeps me out* Sasha: Hmm...I dare you, to go to your dad where he is asleep on the couch, and draw a moustache on his face! ;) Claire: WHAT!? My dad is super duper strict, and you know that! I wouldn't do it if my life depended on it. Me: YOU chose dare, so -- Mika: -- you have to do it! Claire: *sighs* FINE! *gets up and tip-toes to her dad with a marker. She draws a really big moustache on his face and runs back to us* THAT was close! He almost woke up! Me: Okay! My turn! Sasha: Truth or dare? Me: Dare! Grace: I dare you, to kiss Jack for a long time the next time you see him! Me: No problem! Mika, Claire, Grace and Sasha: Wait..what did you say? Me: No problem! Claire: But I thought you two were... Me: We did get into a huge fight, but we got back! ''Comprendo? '' Sasha: Okay! But make the kiss really good! Grace: Speaking of Jack... I won't tell you the rest because I want that part to myself and ONLY to myself...what if I turn into a HUGE popstar and die before I was old and the paparazzi found this diary and Jack was still alive? If he knew that I actually think he's cute, it would be embarrassing! (Oops! I said it! Oh well, it's true...) Good Night! I really am sleepy, and it's almost 2:38 now... yaarrrggggwwww! '''(Is that how you write a yawn?) Kim '''That was it! I hope you enjoyed it! I will write the next one soon! Luv ya' all!! :) Category:Blog posts